


How to relax?

by Secretblog1212



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, oofuri
Genre: M/M, Oofuri - Freeform, Tickling, i love these bois, reposted from my tumblr, tickle fight, ticklish abe, ticklish ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretblog1212/pseuds/Secretblog1212
Summary: Can you please write a Mihashi and Abe tickle fight?Here you go my lovely! I tried but i don’t think i got their characters just right. I hope this is good enough for now, loved the prompt and it really made me excited since I haven’t gotten idea or headcanons or anything. :( Thank you!!!!





	How to relax?

Practice had been rough on everyone lately, Mihashi had finally started to feel more comfortable shaking his head at pitches, and Abe was getting better at accepting that. That didn’t mean the transition went smoothly though. No matter how many times Abe, Tajima, Coach Momoe, and ven Hanai encouraged and reinforced the pitcher that it was okay, there was still a stiff hesitation before each shake.

Even though Abe had been banned from practicing he still showed up for all afternoon meetings, he had been yelled at by Momoe for trying to show up for the morning ones as well. “You need your rest so you can heal!” And so the afternoon was his only connection to practice for those two weeks.

Even without Abe’s catching the team seemed to be coming along nicely for the tournament. All of their goals were taken seriously and their determination to reach them kept them doing their best.

Abe watched Mihashi pitch from his spot off the field. He was proud of how much progress they had all been able to make. In his review of that progress he spaced out, remembering each game up until their last, thoughts wondering what their upcoming ones would be like. He only came back down from his daydreams when Mihashi called out to him, he was jogging towards him from the field while the rest of the team began to head to the changing rooms. He must of missed Hanai’s call to end practice.

“A-Abe-kun. It’s getting late… do y-you have everything… packed up?” the pitcher asked, a dumb grin spread across his face as he stopped in front of the other boy, hands fidgeting with anything within their reach unconsciously. The habit irked the younger but he managed to keep calm. ‘Don’t scare him.’ He reminded himself. ‘No yelling.’

“Yeah.” he managed. Hisashi smiled, rocking back and forth on his heels refusing to make eye contact. They stayed like this for over fifteen seconds. ‘Doesn’t he need to change still? Idiot, he’s going to catch a cold out here like this!’ Abe felt himself becoming annoyed, not an uncommon occurrence.

“Aren’t you going to go get changed?” he asked with a strained smile moving across the expanse of his face. Mihashi was quick to nod and run off into the direction of the changing rooms. Abe sighed, ‘He was probably waiting to be dismissed or something.’.

He stood up without his crutches and walked over to where he set his bag. It wasn’t a far distance so he knew his doctors would allow it. He really only used his crutches to walk to his the school and back, and then to travel around the school when needed. Even though the doctors had given him the okay the team wouldn’t let him walk home by himself. His eye twitched at the thought. He really did appreciate their care, but he hated being babied like this! They were so over the top sometimes. Mihashi had been the one to walk home with him most often, no one else had really tried to take the role from him either. They had even fallen into a sort of routine. He’d gather all of his things while the others went to change, then they would split into their groups and slowly split off from each other when needed. They would say their goodbyes, but Mihashi stayed with him till he reached his front door, then would go back in the direction of his own home.

It was only a few minutes before Mihashi returned ready to head home after a long day at practice, but something was wrong. His bags dropped to the floor and his mouth was flopping open and closed again. He didn’t think he had done anything that would earn this reaction, but the pitcher ran towards him trying to stutter out a sentence to the best of his ability. Abe nearly fell, unbalanced in his confusion.

“Crutch…Walk…S-sit!” was all he could manage, but after a few seconds of translating abe came to a conclusion, ‘I guess I never did mention that I could walk short distances to the teammates that weren’t in his classes…’

“It’s okay, the doctor said I’m allowed to walk short distances as long as it doesn’t hurt.”

Anyone could see the tension seeping out of Mihashis posture as he sunk to the ground in relief. The second half of the battery following not long after.

Abe wasn’t sure what to do. Mihashi wasn’t moving except for the steady, albeit fast, rise and fall of his chest. What was the best method of helping him relax? He replayed all of the methods he had seen so far. Batter on third was out of the option, they weren’t in a game, and holding his hand was also out since his own hand was cold with worry. After a few more seconds of thought he remembered their newest ‘Instant relaxation’ method, he thought they called it. He would have to give it a try, otherwise they might be here all night.

Without second guessing himself the catcher’s hands found their way onto his pitchers ribs and squeezed once. The reaction was immediate.

With a squeak and jolt Mihashi went up, then straight back down as the second attack came. Takaya was shocked himself that someone could have that response to just a few well placed tickles.

The giggles started, and before either boys knew it Mihashi was squirming on the floor in a desperate attempt to escape the tingling feeling traveling through his body. As an older brother, Abe had had practice at reducing annoying boys into helpless mush, he knew the best tactics to keep his prey guessing. He switched from ribs to belly, belly to neck, then neck to knees. Begging was soon to start up, “Nahah, Ihih! Noho mohohohoree Ahabe-Kuhun!”

Soon enough the other half of the battery was forced to defend himself. Meek Mihashi didn’t want to be too exhausted when he got home from a hard days of practice, even if he claimed he could pitch more! Against his better judgement his hand soon reached Abe’s ribs and dug in. The unexpecting boy fell to the side in his shock, hands retreating from his prey in the act to get rid of the treacherous hand the shifted to his side. He debated running but knew if he were to try to stand he would probably fall back down from his knee. “Mi-Mihahashihi!”

Abe didn’t know exactly what he was trying to say, but even if he did, it came out almost as incoherently as Mihashi when he was scared. He blabbered on and on while his hands held a death grip on Mihashi’s wrist and his head was shaking back and forth. He hadn’t been on the receiving end in a longer time then he could remember, he had even forgotten what it felt like! Being honest with himself he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long, the tingles running across his body felt too strange and out of place for him to be able to handle.

He would never know how the others did this regularly, some even asking for it, dang Mizutani. He had only been tickled for a few seconds and he was already weak, thankfully it wasn’t long before Mihashi slowed his fingers, Abe was just glad that the tingling feeling was fading away. He was confused when the pitcher scuttled back and began to fiddle with the straps to his bag. His confusion didn’t last long though when he heard voices from behind him.

“Amazing!”

“Abe’s ticklish? Mahh, why didn’t we know?”

“His laugh… I don’t know whether to be happy or scared…”

The catcher threw his arm over his face in embarrassment and irritation. His laugh wasn’t that scary… And what were they doing just hovering there all creepy-like to begin with! He knew the team was never going to live this down, once he was fully recovered he would probably have to watch out. He had never been so glad to be going home, he couldn’t even look a single one of his teammates in the eye when they said goodbye, not without a few jabs at his expense before leaving though. ‘Just you wait,’ he thought, unaware of the scary grin spreading across his face. He’d give them a reason to be too scared to ever attempt to tickle him again.

The tension stayed between the battery as they walked, now alone, with heavy blushes upon their cheeks. It took Abe longer to get to his house then he was used to, ‘Dang crutches.’, but before leaving he knuckled his pitchers head as best as he could before heading towards his door. They shared quiet goodnights before Abe’s front door shut and Mihashi began his walk to his own house.

When the youngest Abe decided it would be a good idea to poke fun at his brothers flushed face… well it wasn’t long before Takaya found another target for the night.


End file.
